


You’re Not FBI

by Deans_Girl1968



Category: Supernatural TV Show/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Genre: Supernatural TV Show/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: A case leads to a new friend





	You’re Not FBI

**Author's Note:**

> A wondering mind led to this fun piece. 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural and mean no disrespect to those that do, or to those who portray those characters I borrow for my writings.

“Sherriff, Hi, I’m Agent Abbott and this is my partner Agent Costello.” said the deep sexy voice from behind her.   
She swallows and turns to see two of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen standing in front of her, showing her their FBI badges. She rolls her eyes and says:   
“FBI! What are you doing here? Nothing’s been sent in yet.”  
“We, um, work from the road and go to anything that seems, um, out of the ordinary. We heard about this from a friend who knew we were in the area.” answered the taller one.  
“Friend, huh!” she smirked. “Well you want out of the ordinary boys, we have it. How about six headless, and half-eaten, corpses covered in glittery rainbow goo, stinking up this shed right now. Come on, I’ll show you.”   
Once in the shed, you tell everyone to leave while the FBI takes a look around. Once the officers leave and alone with the FBI she turns to them and says,  
“You’re not FBI boys, your Dean and Sam Winchester. You’ve each got a rap sheet as long as that Impala you drive. I should lock you both up and throw away the key; I would if it wasn’t for the fact that you hunt monsters like these.”  
They look at you confused and a bit concerned and she smiles at them.  
“It’s ok boys. You’re off the hook – IF - you help me with whatever the heck is going on around here.”

************

Two days later – after the Winchesters and the Sherriff have dealt with the two vengeful witches that had been on a killing spree in the town. 

“You were never going to lock us up and throw away the key were you?” Sam smiled.  
“Well, not for any crimes you may or may not have committed.” She chuckled and winked at them.  
Sam looked confused for a second before he hung his head to try and hide a blush and Dean got a faraway look and a dopey smile on his face and said “Won’t hear me complain” as he winked back “Handcuffs optional.”  
“Dean” groaned Sam wiping his hands down his face  
The Sherriff let out a huge laugh and said “I’d love to sweetie but the world needs you to keep fighting those monsters – and I’d have to deal with two very pissed off Sheriffs. You might know them,” she winks “go by the names Mills and Hanscum. You go missing on my watch, they know exactly where to come hunting.”   
“How’d you know… hold on, were you the one who managed to get away from and kill that Vampire a few years ago?” asked Dean sounding impressed.  
“Yeap. It was sheer dumb luck. Never seen one before and just took a swing when I had the chance." She shrugged. "Been friends with the dynamic duo ever since. They trained me too.” she smiled  
“Nice work” smiled Sam “Glad to know we have another friend in the world.”  
“Very nice work;” Smiled Dean “Can we, uh, call you if we need to?”  
“Sure. You can even drop by any time without it being monster related too.” She smiles “Now, when this friend turns her back, just get in that gorgeous car and go. Before the Sherriff turns around and has to lock you up.” She winks at them.  
She turns and hears the boys turn and walk back to their car, and hears it start up and drive away. She stands looking around her town while she listens as the roar disappears into the distance. Then she turns and walks back into the Sherriff’s Office and gets back to work. Later when she hears her phone ping she looks at the texts she received from 2 unknown numbers.  
“Thanks again. Be safe - S” from Sam  
“If you ever need anything just give us a call. Next time though have those cuffs ready – Be careful and stay safe. – D” from Dean  
She laughed out loud knowing that she had two more friends in the world of monsters that her life had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
